The Mannequin is My Love
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacarku setelah lima tahun berpisah. Namun tanpa bisa nalarku cerna, pertemuan ini tak lama karena suatu perjanjian ghaib yang Sakura buat justru kembali memisahkan kami. Mau tak mau, aku harus menerima kalau akulah penyebab kisah kami berakhir kali ini/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV/RnR please.


Kulirik sekilas saku kanan celanaku saat dering ponsel yang tersembunyi disana mengudara. Tak perlu sampai benda itu berhenti menyanyi, tanganku yang memang kumasukkan ke saku dengan mudah mengambilnya sambil terus meniti langkah ke rumah.

"Halo?"

"_Sasuke, kau dimana?"_

Sai rupanya. Kukira siapa. Aku paling malas melihat nama penelpon. Jadi jangan heran terkadang aku menanyakan identitas orang diseberang jika warna suaranya tidak ku kenali. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Sai menelpon. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Jeda yang datang ia buat untuk menggumam. Keningku berkerut heran sedikit. Sepertinya ada masalah. Tapi biarkan ia mengatakannya sendiri. Sai tahu siapa aku, jadi dia tidak akan membuang waktu lama hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

"_Bisa tolong bantu aku?"_

Benar kan. "Hn."

"_Tolong kau ambilkan pesananku di Konoha Mall dari toko bernama Strawbery Cherry."_

"..."

"_..."_

"_Sasuke?"_

Aku menggeram pelan. Sudah kemarin hampir tiga jam naik turun mal itu dari dasar sampai lantai lima—lantai paling tinggi. Keluar masuk toko-toko ber-_face_ kelewat manis. Mataku sampai sakit melihat piring warna yang itu-itu saja. _Pink, _kuning, oranye—meski yang paling banyak adalah warna merah jambu. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Sai begitu jeli menemukan toko seperti itu. Lalu setelah akhirnya kami pulang dengan tangan kosong, dia justru membuat janji dengan sebuah _online shop_.

Menyebalkan bukan?

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mengambilnya? Masa' untuk pacar tersayang tidak ada pengorbanannya?"

Kudengar Sai menghela napas. _"Kalau aku tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas buat apa juga aku meminta tolong padamu."_

Aku berdecak. "Kau dimana?"

"_Di rumah Shikamaru. Aku menginap disini. Tolonglah, Sasuke."_

Kukepalkan erat tanganku yang bebas. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai saudara kembar sebegini bertolak belakangnya denganku?

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun denganku tadi pagi. Atau kau juga belum memberitahu orang tua kita—"

"—_Aku sudah menelfon ibu usai kelas terakhirku sore tadi. Maaf, ini mendadak. Aku lupa kalau sudah membuat janji dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya."_

Kedua tungkaiku berhenti tepat di bawah lampu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika terus berjalan sementara Sai tanpa sadar tengah mempermainkan emosiku. Tidak tahukan dia kalau tubuhku lelah setelah seharian kuliah? _Hell,_ belajar itu membutuhkan lebih banyak energi meski aku hanya duduk diam di dalam kelas berpedingin ruangan.

"Sai—"

"—_Aku tahu aku tahu! Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke."_

Tentu saja dia tahu. Kami telah bersama sejak dalam kandungan. Gantian aku yang mengehela napas. Kuputuskan untuk menyandarkan diri ke tiang lampu.

"_Aku juga capek. Tapi tolonglah aku. Aku tidak sempat jika pergi ke sana. _Deadlinenya _dua hari lagi."_

Aku sengaja tak menjawab. Kami memang mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya saja di universitas yang berbeda. Meski kami terlahir sebagai anak kembar, bisa mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain, tetapi untuk urusan bakat dan minat, kami memiliki ketertarikan pribadi.

"_Sasuke?"_

Aku tahu bagaimana rupa tugas-tugas yang dosen berikan dan aku juga mengerti bagaimana repotnya jika pekerjaan tersebut masih setengah selesai, sedangkan waktu pengumpulan tinggal menunggu hari.

"_Bagaimana?"_

Ku usap kepalaku. Yakin deh, rambutku semakin mencuat ke mana-mana. Aku ngantuk. Tapi kasihan Sai juga. Perjalanan ke Konoha Mall membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit menggunakan kereta. Itupun totalan akhir setelah berjalan kaki dari stasiun. Belum dengan menaiki eskalator menuju toko lalu perjalanan pulang.

Ampun.

"_Tidak mau ya?"_

Tapi aku juga...

"_Baiklah. Maaf—"_

"Oke. Tapi besok sore kau harus mentraktirku."

Tawa bahagia Sai lepas begitu saja. _"Itu perkara gampang, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku ya. Maaf, tapi segeralah bergegas sebelum malam. Aku yakin tokonya sudah buka. Jaa."_

Hanya suara 'tut' konstan yang kudengar sekarang. Aku mendesah berat. Pada intinya, aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan saudaraku meski aku sangat enggan melakukannya.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Sakura Hanami

Inspired from Girl's Generation Gee MV

.

.

The Mannequin is My Love

.

.

.

For Banjir TomatCeri 2014

.

.

.

Genre: Humor, supernatural, romance, drama

Warning: Miss typo, miss ooc, au setting

.

.

.

Happy Reading and Please Your Review^^

* * *

Begitu kaki kananku mengawali masuk ke Strawberry Cherry—nama toko tempat Sai melakukan transaksi sial itu—setelah terlebih dahulu pintu kacanya kudorong, aku langsung mengambil jangka lebar di langkah kedua dan seterusnya. Tujuanku adalah meja kasir. Tidak perlu bertanya kepada penjaga toko, karena barang tersebut pada dasarnya pasti telah dipersiapkan dan disimpan rapi menunggu jemputan sang pemilik di tempat aman. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah meja kasir.

"Selamat malam. Selamat datang di Strawberry Cherry!"

Aku mendengus. Harapanku adalah pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Ada yang bilang—entah siapa aku lupa—semua rencana yang kita susun, sebagian besar selalu tidak berhasil. Kata-kata bijak yang aneh. Tapi melihat bagaimana situasiku sekarang, mau tak mau aku membenarkannya. Dimualai sejak Sai menelfon, keinginanku untuk bersantai di rumah berangsur-angsur lenyap.

Langkahku kini sepenuhnya terhenti karena dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut...

..._Pink?_

Norak sekali. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak bisa memadu padankan warna. Lihat saja, dengan rambut semencolok itu ia justru memakai atasan biru tanpa lengan ber-_white flower_ _printed_ ditambah dengan rok pendek merah polos.

Wah wah! Dia jadi terlihat menyilaukan karena warna terang tersebut. Untung saja jepit bintang pada rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang berwarna biru juga. Coba kalau kuning?

Tanpa ada niat menunggunya bersuara lagi, aku kembali bergerak. Ini dia yang paling aku hindari. Sesi promosi oleh para SPG—

—Lagi-lagi rencanaku buyar saat kutatap horor pada tangan kurus yang menghalangi gerakku. Saat ku geser pandangan ke kanan sedikit, aku mendapati raut cengengesan si SPG. Beraninya dia!

"Nah sesuai dengan namanya, kami menyediakan peralatan gadis-gadis. Apa kau tidak salah masuk, tuan?"

Aku mengerjab sekali. Apa katanya tadi? Dia menghinaku?

"Tapi aku yakin kau masih waras." Tawanya cempreng.

Memuakkan. Dia kira perkataannya itu sopan?

"Laki-laki tampan sepertimu pasti sudah memiliki pacar dan aku yakin kau pasti ingin mencari sesuatu untuk pacarmu. Benar kan? Benar kan? Ah! Aku sudah menduganya! Ayo kemari!"

Tubuhku tertarik mengikutinya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tatapanku bergulir ke bawah. Aku meelotot sengit pada tangannya yang menggengam pergelanganku. Apa-apaan lagi ini?!

"Lihat. Ini koleksi terbaru kami. _Dress_ warna nila ini baru datang hari ini. Cocok dipakai saat berjalan-jalan di musim panas. Bahannya katun dan tebal. Cukup untuk melindungi kulit pacarmu."

Kupejamkan mata saat pakaian itu ia goyang-goyangkannya di depan wajahku.

"Oh! Ini ada lagi—"

"—Cukup."

Mata hijau gadis yang tengah kugenggam kedua tangannya membalas kaget tatapan kesalku.

"Y-ya?"

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Kulekatkan baik-baik mataku pada miliknya. Inginku memberinya gertakan tapi yang ada...

...Perempuan ini, selain memiliki warna rambut janggal, mata besarnya itu jauh lebih aneh dengan warna apa itu? Seperti hutan. Apakah hutan di seluruh dunia pindah ke dalam irisnya?

"Halo?"

Alisku berkerut heran. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena lambaian tangannya.

"Kau melamun, tuan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sial! Hanya kalimat itu yang sekiranya bisa mengembalikan _image_ku. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa setolol tadi!

Dia merengut. "Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku telah menyadarkanmu dari lamunan."

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan satu tangan. Ubun-ubunku mulai terasa panas.

"Melamun itu tidak baik, tuan. Nanti kau kerasukan."

Ku putar bola mataku saat kikikannya menggema pelan. Panas sekali tubuhku. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku terbakar hidup-hidup.

Geezz...mengerikan! Mau taruh dimana muka Uchihaku kalau aku lepas kontrol?

"Jadi? Kau mau beli apa?"

Kuturunkan ketinggian wajahku sedikit. Meski ia telah memakai _heels_, puncak kepalanya tak lebih dari daguku. Dasar gadis kecil yang cerewet!

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik nona..."

Kulirik _name tag_nya. Haruno.

Sebentar. Haruno?

Bukannya itu...Ah! Tidak mungkin. Pasti dia anggota keluarga Haruno yang lain.

"...Haruno?"

Kepala gulalinya mengangguk cepat. Kusambut antusiasmenya dengan sedikit senyuman, namun seketika hilang saat retinaku memotret merah di pipinya.

Kenapa sekarang dia jadi aneh, sih.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk membeli apapun. Aku kesini untuk mengambil pesanan atas nama Uchiha Sai."

Ia terkejut. Perubahannya cepat. Ekspresif sekali.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sai?"

Aku mendesah. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku teramat sangat tidak ingin berlama-lama disini? Kenapa ada orang yang begitu banyak pertanyaan seperti dia, sih?

Tahan. Tinggal sedikit lagi barang itu akan ditangan. Sedikit lagi dan aku bisa menahannya. Yah, memang benar apa kata pepatah. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

Ya ya. Sebentar lagi, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukan. Aku saudaranya. Sai memintaku mengambilnya karena di sedang berhalangan."

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum ia pamamerkan senyum kelewat lebarnya padaku. Kuyakin kini dahiku tengah berkerut. Entah bagaimana, udara sekitarku yang semula terasa panas mencekik sekarang justru jadi mendadak dingin menggigit kulit.

Oke, jangan gugup Sasuke. Jangan sampai dia melihatmu tengah menelan ludah sendiri. Lakukan dengan pelan-pelan. Tetaplah terlihat kokoh tak tertandingi. Kau tahu kalau firasatmu selalu benar dan jika memang terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana pun juga kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Nah, tetap tenangkan dirimu.

"Aku tahu."

Senyumnya itu...semakin kesini semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Tahu apa?"

Aku dibuatnya mengerjab sekali saat tiba-tiba saja dia melotot penuh aura mematikan. Dengan senyum yang masih tetap bertahan, kengeriannya jadi bertambah dua kali lipat.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha Sai."

A-Apa?

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku, Sasuke?"

Apa, sih?!

"Lihat baik-baik _name tag_ku dan baca dengan benar tulisan yang tertera di sana."

Kuturuti titahnya tanpa perlu banyak berpikir.

Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menatapku seolah kita tidak saling kenal?

Ya ampun! Dia...

"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan wajahku semudah itu padahal kita pernah bersama, hah?!"

...Haruno Sakura. Mantan pacarku!

* * *

Telingaku menangkap suara benda yang sengaja dibenturkan. Entah apa benda tersebut tapi aku pasti tahu siapa pembuat kegaduhan itu.

"Menyebalkan! Aku saja masih ingat kau Uchiha Sasuke si culun. Hebat sekali kau bisa melupakanku begitu saja!" Intonasi gerutuan yang dipakai Sakura masih ketus.

Aku menghela napas. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapanku tadi. Kutaksir, ini adalah kali ke sepuluh aku mengatakan hal serupa sejak ia memergoki aku tak mengenalinya.

"Aku bukannya lupa padamu, Sakura. Tapi kau berbeda sekali—"

"—Maksudmu dulu aku gendut?!" Nadanya meninggi.

Aku mengangguk otomatis. Memang kenyataannya. Buat apa aku bohong. Tidak peduli meski Sakura jadi lebih meradang lagi. Aku tidak doyan mengatakan yang bukan fakta.

"Jelas saja aku pangling denganmu." Tambahku lagi agar dia semakin paham.

Ada sekitar lima detik lamanya aku dihujani Sakura dengan tatapan sebal, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus keras.

"Oke. Aku maafkan kau. Perbedaan antara culun dan gendut jauh."

Kuputar bola mataku. Dia masih saja marah.

"Aku gendut lalu berhasil diet jelas beda sekali sebelum dan sesudahnya. Tapi kau yang culun, lepas kacamata saja orang-orang tidak akan merasa tertipu. Karena tidak ada perubahan dari fisikmu."

Untuk kali ini, akhirnya dia benar-benar mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari perkataanku. Dari gendut ke kurus ada perubahan fisik. Sedangkan aku yang hanya bermodal _style _ kelewat rapi, hanya dengan mengganti semua atribut masih tetap dikenali. Setidaknya, ia masih sepintar lima tahun lalu.

Oke, ku akui kalau dulu tatanan rambutku rapi dan klimis. Bersama Sai, ibuku selalu melaburinya dengan minyak zaitun setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Pakaian kamu juga disetrika licin sekali. Dengan kemeja terkancing seluruhnya. Dasi juga terpasang rapat tepat di perpotongan leher. Tak lupa pula dengan kacamata minus—karena kami berdua jagonya nge-game berjam-jam. Semua itu menjadi _style_ku dan Sai sampai kami berada di tahun akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

Bukannya menyukai gaya berpenampilan seperti itu. Kami sama sekali tidak menolak saat didandani ibu hanya karena tidak ingin menyakitinya. Menjadi anak baik itu berpahala.

Tapi semua itu hilang sejak ada 'revolusi Itachi'. Kakak sulungku itu memang tertarik pada _fashion_ dan _well_, meski ia tengah duduk di kursi direktur menggantikan ayah, ia masih tetap aktif tampil di _catwalk_ membawakan pakaian-pakaian brand terkenal di ajang bergengsi.

Bagaimana ayah bisa membebaskannya terjun dalam bidang yang ia senangi? Jawabannya mudah sekali. Tentu saja, aku dan Sai—terutama Sai—selalu berusaha meluluhkan hati ayah untuk tidak membebani Itachi dengan ketentuan-ketentuan yang beliau tetapkan.

_Hell_, aku bisa gila kalau jadi dia. Dituntut sempurna dalam segala hal sampai mengorbankan minat dan bakat pribadi. Aku tahu Itachi lebih dari jenius, tapi sangat tidak manusiawi jika kesempatannya berekspresi dirampas. Kakakku itu bukan robot!

Jadilah, Itachi bisa besenang-senang dengan hobinya. Lagipula, dia sudah lebih dari cukup memenuhi ekspektasi ayah dengan berada di posisi tertinggi Uchiha Corp.

Nah, _stop _bernostalgia! Melalui sudut mataku, sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado warna ungu menyembul sedikit dari balik tas plastik orange. Di tengah bungkusan itu, tertera logo beserta nama toko ini. Lalu aku juga melihat tangan berjemari panjang yang mendorong benda itu.

Jarinya itu...memang benar. Sakura telah tumbuh begitu berbeda.

Kuangkat tangan kananku. Hendak meraih barang Sai...

...Tapi tidak jadi.

Aku mendengus kasar. Dengan tidak kuduga sama sekali Sakura menarik barang itu. Apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar ampuh memaksa sepasang irisku untuk bertukar pandang dengannya.

Bertolak belakang sekali. Sorotanku datar sedangkan ia setajam pisau dapur ibuku. Diameter masing-masing bola mataku normal sedangkan miliknya dua kali lebih lebih besar dari ukuran asli. Untung saja otot-otot disana cukup kuat menahan indera penglihatannya. Pohon-pohon dalam pigmen irisnya seolah dilalap si lidah merah sedangkan batu hitam netraku tetap segelap dasar danau.

Benar. Satu-satunya hal yang masih kuingat dari seorang Haruno Sakura adalah emosinya yang tidak pernah bisa disembunyikan.

Walau pikiranku bercabang kemana-mana aku tetap tidak kehilangan konsentarsi pada satu titik penting. Barang pesanan Sai yang ditahan Sakura dengan sengaja, harus kudapatkan!

"Kenapa?" Kukerutkan alisku tanda heran.

Bibirnya meruncing. Dia tidak menjawab tapi netraku yang menangkap gerakan tangannya, bergulir ke bawah. Telapak tangan kanan Sakura menantang langit-langit toko. Ia meminta sesuatu?

"Syaratnya."

Syarat? Aku beralih pada wajahnya. Kukirim sinyal tak mengerti lewat sorot mata.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak membawa resinya."

"Resi?"

"Iya! Itu syarat yang harus dibawa untuk mengambil barang ini! Mana resinya?!" Seiring dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi, tanda tanya semakin banyak di wajah Sakura.

Aku tergugu. "Tapi tadi Sai—"

"—Kau tidak bawa?"

"Aku—"

"—Kau tidak bawa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Keceplosan!

Rintihan kecilku mengekori sedetik setelah kejujuran yang tidak kusengaja terbang bebas. Sakura langsung menarik sebelah rambut yang membingkai wajahku. Tidak tanggung-tanggung bagaimana linu rasanya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena dengan cepat dia menggiringku. Yang kulakukan hanya memegangi pangkal rambutku. Berusaha agar nantinya tidak bertambah rontok.

"Sakura! Hentikan!"

Dia terus saja berjalan. Perempuan ini benar-benar seenaknya!

"Sakura—Aduh!"

Untung saja keseimbanganku baik. Aku bisa mengatur berat tubuh agar tidak terjungkal ke depan.

Segera aku berbalik lalu cepat menerjang pintu kaca yang membatasi tempatku dengan Sakura. Gadis ini sungguh kelewatan! Sudah sok menghakimiku, marah-marah, menarik rambutku lalu berusaha untuk membuatku hampir mencium lantai pula!

"Buka pintunya!"

Kedua tangannya menekan pinggang. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, tuan. Silakan kembali besok sambil membawa resi sebagai sayarat untuk pengambilan barang."

Api yang besar langsung merambati tubuhku saat papan gantung bertuliskan 'open' ia balik menjadi 'close'.

"Hei! Buka pintunya, Sakura!"

Dia tidak bergeming. Terus melenggang santai tanpa berniat lagi menoleh padaku.

"Sakura!" Kupukul dua kali dengan cepat telapak tanganku pada pintu kaca.

Masih tidak peduli juga dia! Kupegang kedua gagang pintu tersebut. Kudorong pelan.

"Urusanku belum selesai!"

Lalu hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah padamnya lampu toko disertai dengan manghilangnya wujud Sakura oleh pintu dibelakang meja kasir.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan napas memburu. Sai harus membayar dua kali lipat dari perjanjian.

* * *

_Mood_ku benar-benar tidak bersahabat sepanjang hari ini. Kukira dengan melampiaskan kejengkelanku dengan menceramahi Sai, hariku akan berangsur tenang. Kukira dengan marahnya aku, Sai bisa mengerti kalau kepentingannya dengan toko itu harus ia selesaikan sendiri. Namun pagi ini aku sampai menepuk keras keningku hanya karena respon tak terduga dari pemuda itu. Bukannya justru memberikan kesempatan emas seperti yang aku harapkan, dengan antusias ia justru mengajakku ke mall itu lagi. Coba saja tadi aku tidak keceplosan tentang Sakura yang bekerja di sana!

Penolakanku tidak ada harganya. Tapi aku tetap keras kepala. Rencanaku setelah usai kelas yang hanya ada satu jadwal hari ini, yaitu bersembunyi di rumah Naruto sampai jam makan malam. Tapi lagi-lagi skenarioku gagal dan Sai tertawa bahagia melihat wajah hororku saat kami saling bertukar pandang di pagar belakang kampusku. Jadilah aku kembali lagi meniti jalan menuju Strawberry Cherry.

Super menyebalkan. Sai memang kelewat _poker face_ daripada aku. Dengan tidak memperhitungkan hawa gelapku yang semakin menguar kuat tiap detiknya, ia justru mewawancaraiku seputar Sakura. Dan lagi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan selalu berbeda. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia bertanya ini dan itu, tapi yang pasti sekarang kami telah berada di lantai lima Konoha Mall dan baru saja mendaratkan kaki dari elevator. Kupikir, Sai memiliki prospek bagus jika nantinya ia melamar sebagai pemburu berita.

Lalu apa yang kulakukan? Ya hanya menjawab singkat. Aku malas meladeni Sai.

"Jadi, bagaimana kesanmu saat bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Sengaja aku menghela keras-keras. Entah ini sudah sampai pertanyaan ke berapa.

"Biasa saja." Tapi tidak juga sih.

Tanpa sempat kucegah, otakku telah merefleksikan sosok Sakura yang kulihat kemarin.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku melirik ke samping kanan. Pipi kami hampir menempel. Dapat kulihat binar di mata Sai yang begitu persis dengan para _host_ di acara gosip. Alisku terangkat satu. Kurasa dia memang lebih berbakat di bidang _entertain_ daripada melukis.

"Ya." Aku mendorong kepala Sai menjauh dan dia tertawa.

Ya, aku berdusta maksudnya. Sakura bagai disulap. Semula ia hanya seekor anak itik buruk rupa selalu menjadi langganan cemoohan. Namun kini, kuyakin semua pria beriman rendah akan langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dalam sekali temuan mata. Tapi untung, aku tidak sampai seperti itu. Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu, tapi selama waktu kami saling membisu ketika dia ngambek, aku menyempatkan diri untuk meneliti detail sosoknya lebih jauh.

Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana penampilannya dulu. Tangan-tangan itu penuh daging, namun apa yang kujumpai jsutru tangan ramping dengan jemari panjang. Lalu pinggangnya. Dia tidak terlihat pernah menderita kelebihan berat badan. Seolah ia memang alami bertubuh langsing—maksudku bertubuh tidak kurus maupun tidak gemuk—ehm!— maksudku biasa-biasa saja. Entah metode diet apa yang ia terapkan selama di New York.

Kemudian pipinya. Aku masih ingat juga kalau empat tahun yang lalu, julukannya adalah bakpao _pink_. Bukan hanya dikarenakan tubuhnya yang kelewat subur, tapi kedua pipinya yang juga tumbuh menggembung lengkap dengan rona serupa rambutnya namun samar. Tapi sekarang, lemak di sana menghilang tanpa sisa. Tinggal menyisakan merah jambu pucat yang tidak berubah.

Oke kesimpulannya, Sakura Haruno adalah sosok yang manis...sekarang ini. Maksudku, dia menarik.

"Apa sekarang kau tengah berpikir untuk mengulang kisah bersama Sakura dari awal?"

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah memandang Sakura sebelah mata. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kami berdua sama-sama anak berpenampilan aneh di masa sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura yang gembul, sedangkan aku berpenampilan _nerd_. Kami menjadi korban keisengan siswa lainnya. Kami makan dari periuk yang sama. Kami saling menghibur dan menyemangati. Senasib dan sepenanggungan. Akhirnya, tak bisa kupungkiri aku menaruh hati pada Sakura. Aku tidak memandang sebatas dari _cover_nya saja. Kebaikan hatinya tidak dimiliki siapapun pada masa itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mau berkawan denganku dan juga Sai.

Namun sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar Sai. Dia mampu _survive_ di tengah kebencian kawan-kawan sebaya kami dengan tidak segan-segan beradu tinju jika salah satunya mulai mencari masalah. Beda denganku yang hanya terpekur pasrah dan rela menerima semua perlakuan buruk tersebut. Aku lah yang paling lemah. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri saja susah.

Satu tahun waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memendam rasa ini, sampai akhirnya sebelum liburan tahun ajaran baru tiba Sakura memutuskan mengakui semuanya. Tidak kuduga kalau ternyata hatiku bersambut. Lucu memang. Sakura lah yang bertindak lebih dulu. Yah, aku memang tidak bernyali. Bahkan untuk urusan hati. Payah sangat.

Akhirnya kami menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih enam bulan. Karena tepat memasuki bulan ke tujuh, Sakura hengkang dari Konoha. Ia mengikuti kakak perempuannya—Karin Haruno—ke New York untuk membantu mengurai benang krisis usaha keluarga.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura Haruno bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Tentu bohong jika aku tidak menaruh harapan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Tentu bohong juga jika aku tidak merindukannya dan tentu super bohong jika aku tidak penasaran akan bagaimana kondisinya.

Hanya saja, keberadaan Sakura tertutup rapat-rapat. Dia tidak mempunyai akun di jejaring sosial manapun—harapan tunggalku—karena ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan selembar kertas dimana tertera alamat baru atau sekiranya deretan angka-angka yang dapat kuhubungi.

Lima tahun pun terlewat dan selama itu pula aku tidak mendapat secuil informasi mengenai Sakura. Sampai akhirnya, kemarin malam tiba. Meski aku sudah berhenti berusaha mengais tentang Sakura, tapi aku sama sekali tidak kehilangan harapan untuk kembali bersua dengannya. Pertemuan malam itu bagaikan mimpi, aku sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

Menyukainya? Kupikir juga begitu.

"Ya."

"Bagus! Aku akan memberitahukan niat baikmu itu pada Sakura!"

Lamunanku buyar seketika. Aku menoleh horor pada Sai yang berbinar bahagia.

"Sai—"

"Itu kan tokonya?" Telunjuk Sai mengarah ke depan.

Aku mengikuti ujung tangan Sai berakhir dan mau tak mau terbelalak melihat Strawberry Cherry. Selama itukah aku melamun?

"_Perfect timing_!" Sai cepat berlari.

"Hei!"

Sial! Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih dari dua detik, aku menyusulnya. Jangan sampai dia mengatakan hal itu.

Bukan! Aku tidak ingin Sai menyampaikan hal itu bukan karena malu, gengsi atau karena ada alasan lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejujuran itu Sakura ketahui bukan dari mulutku sendiri.

Dasar kembaran tengik! Cepat sekali larinya!

Semakin kupercepat lajuku. Namun sayang seribu sayang, suara berisik otomatis memaku kedua tungkaiku.

Detik pertama kulewati hanya untuk mengedarkan pandangan. Ada banyak mata memandang terkejut padaku. Lalu detik berikutnya aku melihat sebuah patung wanita terbaring di lantai. Pergelangan tangan kanannya buntung.

Bodohnya! Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini!

Aku berjongkok. Sementara tanganku meraih patung tersebut, telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekatiku dari belakang. Terdengar lebih dari satu dan aku yakin kalau yang datang ke tempatku adalah manajer toko ini bersama Sai.

"Ya Tuhan."

Bayangan seorang berambut merah panjang melewatiku. Dia meraih patung tersebut dariku secara tiba-tiba. Memerikasanya dari atas sampai—tidak sampai ke ujung kaki—karena iris dibalik kacamatanya telah menangkap ketidak wajaran pada manekin berambut merah jambu yang tidak sengaja kurusakkan...

...Tunggu.

"Ya ampun. Tanganmu rusak." Suara feminin milik orang yang ternyata perempuan itu menggambarkan kepanikan kasat.

Ia menoleh ke kanan sebentar, lalu kepalanya berputar lagi ke kiri. Terpaku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan kembali patung tersebut ke tanganku dengan dadakan. Untung aku sigap. Kusempatkan melirik sedikit dan akhirnya hatiku meringis. Gadis merah itu memungut tangan si patung.

Aku hanya berkeinginan memeriksa seberapa parah kerusakan pada manekin ini. Tapi ternyata, aku justru berada dalam _mode slow motion. _Semua karena rambut merah muda si patung yang terlihat tidak asing. Lalu semuanya terasa benar-benar aneh. Dari atas perlahan semakin ke bawah. Aku mengenal paras milik manekin ini, meski wajah tersebut sangat kaku. Warna irisnya yang menatap lurus dan kosong, sehijau helai daun. Aku tahu ini, tapi siapa—

"Sasuke."

Aku terperanjat dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Sai memamerkan raut khawatirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kukerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Aku yakin keributan yang kuperbuat tidak lebih dari ini. Tapi kenapa memasang wajah serius begitu.

"Halo? Sasuke?" Tangan Sai menari-nari di depan wajahku.

"Hn?"

Sai mengeluarkan helaan napas. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Oke," Tangan pucat Sai mengambil alih benda itu dariku dan disandarkannya pada dinding.

"Setelah semua beres, kita pulang." Ultimatum Sai tegas. Setegas air mukanya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan senyum.

Wah, Sai jarang sekali bersikap demikian. Apabila Sai telah bersikap begini, itu pasti karena ada suatu hal 'parah' terjadi padaku. Hanya saja aku tidak terluka atau sakit dan aku tidak merusakkan apapun selain manekin itu.

Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku fokuskan hanya memandang intes patung itu. Aku merasa, ada sedikit kejanggalan pada benda mati tersebut. Aku merasa kalau manekin itu bukan sekedar pajangan saja disini.

"Maafkan kecerobohan Sasuke, Karin nee-san." Sai membungkuk dalam pada Karin.

Karin? Ku arahkan kantaku pada wanita tadi.

Haruno Karin?!

Mataku melebar. Kakak Sakura juga bekerja disini? Mungkin kah kalau mereka sekeluarga kembali lagi ke Jepang?

"Karin nee."

Perempuan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berbeda sejak lima tahun yang lalu ini menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tidak berubah. Hanya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Dia membungkuk rendah.

Aku gelagapan samar sebelum kuputuskan untuk membalas salamnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Maaf. Senang bertemu dengan Nee-san lagi."

Dia tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu sesopan itu. Biasa saja."

Aku menganggung sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, aku selalu diajarkan untuk menjaga sopan santun dengan siapapun. Kecuali dengan teman sebaya.

Ada kesempatan. Saatnya memulai penyelidikan tentang Sakura. "Apa Karin nee-san bekerja disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku mulai bingung. Tapi ku upayakan tak tampak. Yah, aku selalu bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana emosiku. "Kupikir begitu. Karena Sakura juga bekerja disini."

Keanehan lagi. Kenapa Karin nee-san jadi tegang? Apa aku telah salah berucap?

"M—"

"Sakura? Bekerja disini?"

Aku menelan permintaan maafku yang sudah diujung lidah. "Semalam waktu aku ingin mengambil barang Sai, dia yang menjaga toko ini."

Ada apa ini? Matanya mulai tidak fokus. Dia menatap kiri dan kanan beberapa detik sebelum jatuh pada netraku. Ada...

"Kau tidak salah, Sasuke?"

...Ada yang salah. Pasti.

Kukirim sinyal tak paham melalui sorot mata.

"Maaf, atas keterlambatan informasi ini. Tapi Sakura, telah tiada sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Hatiku mencelos. Separuh tubuhku mendadak kaku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kudapati ternyata Sai juga mencari irisku. Ada ketidakpercayaan di sana yang juga pasti dilihatnya dari sepasang mataku. Aku tak mengerti dan bukan Sai orang yang tepat untuk kulontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Begitu kepalaku menghadap lurus kembali, kulihat Karin nee-san memasang wajah yang sama sekali tak kumengerti apa maksudnya.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa saraf di otak jeniusku tiba-tiba jadi putus!

"Maaf. Sakura mengidap kanker getah bening. Karena itu, nyawanya tidak tertolong."

Malam ini aku harus kembali untuk bertanya pada Sakura sendiri!

* * *

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Ternyata benar kecurigaanku. Manekin itu memang menyimpan misteri. Penglihatanku masih normal dan aku yakin sekali kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Kini, benda yang kukira tak bernyawa itu ternyata salah besar. Benda itu memang Sakura. Manekin itu mengenakan _dress_ diatas lutut bercorak garis hitam putih abstrak. Aku semakin yakin saat melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang berbalutkan perban. Persis di tempat cacatnya patung itu.

Aku bergerak cepat menuju Sakura yang tengah melayani dua orang gadis remaja. Tanpa ancang-ancang, kugenggam erat tangannya dan kutarik hingga posisi perban tersebut tepat di depan wajahku.

"Sasuke." Sakura kaget tapi tidak kuperhatikan. Pikiranku terlalu fokus pada fakta yang terkesan ajaib.

Aku tahu bahwa di dunia ini semua tidak hanya berdasarkan kata 'masuk akal'. Pasti ada lawannya. Sama seperti laki-laki dan perempuan, hitam dan putih, yin dan yang. Tapi masalahnya lawan dari masuk akal itu sendiri adalah hal yang sudah pasti tidak masuk akal dan selama sembilan belas tahun, aku selalu tidak mempercayai segala sesuatu di luar nalar.

Jadi ketika aku dihadapkan pada suatu kondisi dimana perbedaan antara fakta dan fiktif itu hanya setipis tisu, harus kuakui bahwa aku adalah manusia paling dungu karena telah melupakan hukum alam tersebut. Semua tidak harus selalu diukur dengan apa yang terlihat dan aku melupakan satu hal bahwa hal-hal klenik hidup berdampingan dengan kenyataan.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura melemparkan tatapan gagal paham.

"Kau manekin yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, kan?

Sakura tertawa setelah ia mempersilahkan jeda menengahi kami beberapa detik. "Kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke."

Sakura berbohong. Aku tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tawa memaksa disertai mimik yang sedikit ketakutan. Itu tanda-tanda telak yang tidak dapat ditolerir lagi.

"Aku tidak sengaja merusak manekin itu dibagian pergelangan kanannya dan lihat, perban ini membalut tempat yang sama."

Kurasakan ia menegang.

"Selain itu tubuhmu dingin sekali, Sakura."

Kugesek pelan ibu jariku pada kulitnya. Namun tak lebih dari dua gerakan, karena Sakura membuat peganganku terlepas.

"Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke!" Bentaknya.

Pengunjung toko yang hanya ada beberapa orang malam ini serempak menoleh. Entah karena pertimbangan apa—aku hanya bertumpu pada Sakura, tidak yang lain—perlahan-lahan semuanya mundur.

"Kulitmu sedingin manekin tadi. Aku tahu karena aku sempat memegang benda itu."

Saat aku mengatakan kalimat barusan, hanya tinggal kami berdua di tempat ini.

Mungkin aura bahaya dari aku dan Sakura telah mengusir orang-orang. Tapi, apa peduliku. Justru bagus kalau hanya ada kami saja.

"Padahal Karin nee-san bilang kau sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Aku mengurangi sedikit jarak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sebuah manekin hidup—"

Aku tidak sempat mengelak cengkeraman Sakura pada kerah jaketku karena cepatnya gerakan yang ia lakukan. Dengan kasar ia menggiringku bak binatang ternak dan lagi-lagi tanpa bisa aku menolaknya. Tahu-tahu—sama seperti kejadian malam kemarin—aku diusir.

Aku tak berusaha mencegah Sakura menutup pintu toko atau memintanya untuk membukakan pintu lagi. Kubiarkan juga saat ia membalik papan gantung.

Terdiam adalah posisiku sekarang. Menikmati detik-detik yang mungkin akan menjadi saat terkhirku bertemu dengannya. Kumanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk menyimpan sosok Sakura serapi mungkin dalam laci otakku. Postur tubuhnya, rambutnya, wajahnya, pakaiannya, bagaimana model sepatu yang ia pakai malam ini dan juga ekspresinya anehnya.

Aku berbalik tepat saat lampu toko dimatikan. Ada satu kata bijak yang kuakui benar yang mengatakan bahwa, diam adalah 'iya'. Sakura tidak menolak tuduhanku. Berarti apa yang kukatakan adalah memang begitu faktanya.

Aku tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa lagi untuk menuntaskan masalah ini. Karin nee-san juga menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Karin memang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Reflek aku menoleh karena kaget dengan suara wanita dari sisi kananku dan memang berdirilah ia disana.

Aku mundur selangkah. Berbarengan dengan itu napasku memberat.

Kapan perempuan ini datang? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikiranku?

Kulancarkan sorot menyelidik padanya dan ia tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Sakura sebenarnya belum mati. Dia hanya mengorbankan diri untuk sebuah alasan."

Apaan sih!

"Namaku Konan."

Masa bodoh dengan identitasnya. Aku mendesah berat. Sedikit banyak telah mampu menghilangkan pacuan jantungku yang tadi sempat menggila karena kehadirannya yang tidak terduga. Meski separuh pikiranku masih menggemakan kalimatnya tadi.

Sakura tidak mati dan ia mengorbankan diri? Apa-apaan!

Kurasa orang ini sedikit gila atau bagaimana. Kuyakin dia hanya orang asing yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum ia mengoceh lebih dari ini.

"Datanglah ke sini."

Langkahku terhenti saat ujung mataku menangkap siluet kertas dari genggamannya yang terulur. Kuamati permukaan benda datar tersebut. Ada sebuah kalimat di atasnya.

"Temui Karin dan minta penjelasan padanya. Hanya itu kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Entah setan apa yang mengontrol kendali tubuhku, kuambil kertas kecil tersebut dan mulai membacanya tanpa seizin otakku. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan berputar-putar Konan dan otakku dengan jelas sekali menyuarakan penolakan. Tapi nuraniku merasakan bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

Kuangkat wajahku, namun bukan sosok Konan yang kujumpai. Tidak ada seorang pun di tempat perempuan itu berdiri. Tanpa komando, bulu tengkukku meremang.

* * *

"Tunggu, Karin nee!" Aku meringis sedikit.

Begitu kakak Sakura ini mengetahui siapa pemencet bel apartemennya, dia langsung mengusirku. Untung aku bisa menahannya dengan mengorbankan ujung kakiku. Sakit sedikit tak masalah. Apa alasan dia melakukan itu, aku tidak tahu dan itu tidak penting.

"Aku sadar kalau tindakanku tidak sopan tapi kalau nee-san tidak mau aku bertamu, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal."

Kupertahankan posisi ini sebisaku dengan menambah bantuan dengan kedua tanganku. Aku harus mendapatkan info mengenai Sakura meski hanya secuil.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kamu ketahui."

Belum cukup!

"Nee-san bohong."

Kurasakan tenaga Karin nee mengendur. Celah bagus. Kutambahkan sedikit dorongan lagi dan kedua kakiku telah melewati ambang pintu.

Kami sama-sama membatu. Dadaku naik turun begitu juga dengan Karin nee. Bedanya adalah pipi Karin nee yang basah.

Aku tak dapat merasakan apapun saat ini. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Antara penasaran, takut, kasihan, rindu...

...Aku merindukan Sakura. Aku masih ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya, sampai detik ini.

Kelopak mataku tertutup lalu tubuhku membungkuk cepat. Aku merasa ada cairan menetes dari ujung netraku yang terpejam.

"Komohon Karin nee. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?"

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian.

_._

_._

_._

_02 Maret 200x._

_New York._

_Dear diary, aku sudah kehilangan harapan. Penyakit ini sudah kronis. Aku mulai berpikir kalau mati saja lebih baik. Kedua orang tuaku dan Karin nee tidak akan susah-susah mencari uang siang dan malam. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku kehilangan harapan dalam kondisi seburuk apapun. Apalagi, mereka semua selalu mendukungku dan percaya bahwa aku bisa sembuh._

_Aku terus memanjatkan doa akan datangnya sebuah mukjizat dan entah aku bisa mengatakan kalau Tuhan mendengar doaku atau bagaimana, kemarin saat aku menunggu nee-chan di lobi rumah sakit usai kemo, seorang wanita berambut biru pendek mendatangiku. Ia memberikan penawaran yang menarik tapi sangat beresiko._

_Perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Konan itu mengatakan kalau ia dapat menyembuhkan penyakitku. Namun sebagai imbalannya, aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Singkatnya Konan akan memberiku hidup yang selama ini kuimpikan tetapi sebagai ganti dari itu, mulai jam satu dini hari sampai pukul enam sore, aku akan menjadi manekin. Selain jam itu, aku tetap berwujud manusia. Tapi ada satu pantangan. Jangan sampai orang lain mengetahui rahasia ini. Kalau sampai terjadi, aku akan mati._

_Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, Karin nee keburu datang. Saat aku berjalan mengekori nee-chan yang berlawanan dari tempat Konan berdiri, kusempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jantungku ramai sekali saat tidak kudapati tak ada siapapun disana._

_Ini terlalu aneh. Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi._

_._

_._

_._

Aku membalik lembar berikutnya dari buku harian Sakura. Setelah hari dimana Karin nee menceritakan kisah antik namun memilukan itu, dia menyerahkan catatan hati yang selama ini Sakura tulis sebelum ia menghilang terkena kutukan Konan.

Sampai lima tahun berlalu, sudah berulang kali aku membacanya. Selama itu pula, aku sama sekali tidak kehilangan harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Terdengar sangat tidak tahu malu. Aku yang membuat dia lenyap dari dunia ini tapi justru aku ingin mengubah takdir yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Harusnya aku paham kalau kesempatan itu sudah hilang. Tapi entah mengapa, diriku membisikkan kalau Sakura pasti terlahir kembali. Konyol, sih.

.

.

.

_09 Maret 200x_

_New York._

_Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Meski sejak menderita penyakit ini aku memang tidak bisa tidur senyenyak dulu, tapi kali ini beda. Bukan karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kesembuhanku. Tapi lebih kepada pembicaraan antara ayah dengan Karin nee._

_Sore tadi, saat aku ingin memenuhi panggilan ayah untuk datang ke ruangannya, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Ku tahan tanganku yang sudah terangkat di depan pintu, tidak jadi mengetuk. Awalnya hanya samar-samar yang kudengar. Tapi setelah kutempelkan daun telinga pada pintu, aku dapat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan._

_Hatiku pedih. Usaha ayah sebentar lagi bangkrut karena tipuan seorang karyawan. Penghasilan utama yang keluargaku miliki sebentar lagi hanya tinggal nama. Sedangkan mereka masih membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pengobatanku._

_Sejak naik ke tempat tidur sampai sekarang hampir tengah malam, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membantu mereka dan satu-satunya solusi yang melintas di otakku hanyalah tawaran Konan._

_Tapi bagaimana tanggapan ayah dan Karin nee saat mendengar rencanaku? Apa kata almarhumah ibu jika dia melihat anaknya tidak berpikir panjang?_

_Aku tidak tahu apakah ada jalan lain yang bisa kudapatkan untuk membantu usaha itu ditengah kondisiku. Aku tidak mungkin bekerja _part time. _Kalaupun aku benar mendapatkan pekerjaan, uang yang ku kumpulkan tidak mungkin cukup untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan._

_Konan bilang padaku kalau keputusan telah kubuat, cukup dengan memanggil namanya dalam hati, maka ia pasti akan datang. Tapi apa langkah ini tepat?_

_Benar juga. Mungkin kalau aku menerima bantuan Konan, aku juga bisa kembali ke Jepang dan menemui Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Sudah lama sekali aku menghilang hanya untuk fokus sembuh._

_Kurasa, ini memang jalan bagiku. Akan kucoba membicarakan hal ini dengan ayah dan Karin nee besok pagi._

_._

_._

_._

Sampai disini saja curahan hati Sakura saat ia masih sakit. Aku tersenyum. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Ia pindah ke New York tanpa pemberitahuan apapun padaku karena tidak ingin membuatku khawatir dengan penyakitknya. Tapi aku juga bodoh karena tahu belakangan. Dia berjuang sendirian. Tapi aku senang, karena ia masih mengingatku selama itu.

Kubalik lagi kertas buku ini. Lembar berikutnya adalah saat ia sudah menjadi setengah manekin. Lebih tepatnya saat identitasnya ku ketahui.

.

.

.

_18 November 20xx_

_Konoha._

_Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Mirisnya lagi, rahasia ini diketahui oleh orang yang paling tidak aku bayangkan. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang membongkar semuanya?! Bagaimana bisa aku lenyap dengan menyisakan luka padanya!_

_Konan pasti tidak akan mau mencabut kontrak yang telah kusepakati. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku akan meninggalkannya lagi? Apa aku tidak bisa benar-benar bersama Sasuke lagi?_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyesali jalan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

Aku heran. Sepanjang aku membaca diary ini, tidak kutemukan sama sekali catatan yang menceritakan tentang hal-hal menyenangkan. Setiap kubalik, selalu tentang kesedihan Sakura.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Mungkinkah diary memang diperuntukkan untuk menuliskan dilema hati? Entahlah. Masalahnya, aku tidak pernah punya diary.

.

.

.

_19 November 20xx_

_Konoha._

_Mungkin ini adalah tulisan terakhirku dalam diary ini dan aku mempunyai bayangan, kalau buku ini akan dibaca oleh beberapa orang. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja mereka, tapi aku yakin hal itu pasti akan terjadi._

_Aku masih ingat dengan janjiku pada Konan, kalau ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku, jiwaku akan lenyap dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam._

_Sasuke memergokiku pada jam delapan malam kemarin dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi kurang lima menit. Tinggal menghitung waktu dan aku sudah pasrah dengan akhir dari hidupku._

_Di sisa menit, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayah dan nee-chan yang sudah senantiasa mendukungku. Lalu kepada diary yang seolah tidak kehabisan kertas untuk berbagi pahit hidupku. Untuk Ino chan, sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai ikatan yang tak tergoyahkan denganmu. Kemudian untuk Sasuke-kun yang sudah menjadi motivasiku untuk sembuh dan bertindak nekat. Bertemu kembali denganmu bagaikan memeluk bulan meski waktu yang kita lewati bersama sangatlah kurang._

_Mungkin kemarin, aku sangat terpukul mengetahui fakta si pembongkar rahasiaku. Tapi sekarang, kurasa itu adalah hal yang baik. Karena jika aku pergi di hadapanmu, maka kau tidak akan bertanya-tanya tentangku. Asal kau tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kau selalu mencari-cari infoku. Kau pasti tidak menduga kalau pacar Sai-kun, Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku._

_Kalau kau membaca bagian akhir diaryku, aku minta kali ini, berhenti lah bertindak menyedihkan. Sai selalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan ia selalu mengadu pada Ino. Cukup setelah semua usahamu. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati. Kesempatan itu telah usai maka raihlah masa depan. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu._

_Doaku satu dan semoga memang Tuhan yang megabulkan keinginanku—bukan Konan lagi—yaitu aku bisa dipertemukan denganmu kembali di era baru dan dengan sosok yang baru. Keyakinanku selalu kuat dan dapat kupastikan aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu dipertemuan pertama kita yang ketiga kalinya nanti meski aku tidak mengenalmu._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Aku mencintai kalian semua._

_._

_._

_._

Kututup buku itu. Aku paling suka bagian akhir diary Sakura. Memang begitulah dia. Selalu optimis dalam segala situasi. Setidaknya watak positifnya itu tidak hilang_—_selain sifat emosiannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi katanya era baru dan wujud yang baru? Senyumku semakin lebar. Aku harap Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan kita, karena aku juga terus memanjatkan doa yang sama.

Aku sudahi duduk di kursi taman dan tanganku memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas kantorku. Tinggal bersabar saja dan mari ditunggu apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi.

Kuangkat pergelangan kananku dimana melingkar sebuah arloji perak. Sudah hampir jam masuk kerja. Aku harus bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengan kiriku menyenggol sesuatu lalu suara barang-barang jatuh membuatku mengalihkan atensi pada seorang yang tengah membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja."

Aku mengehela napas pelan sebelum berjongkok untuk memungut buku-buku yang berserakan. Tanpa mengalihkan matadari kegiatanku, siluet perempuan yang menubrukku ikut berjongkok tergesa. Karena bantuannya aku jadi mengumpulkan lima buku saja.

Aku yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Tanganku yang menyodorkan buku terasa kebas saat aku bertukar sorot dengan orang yang ternyata lawan jenisku. Untuk sesaat aku kehilangan kata-kata walau hanya sedikit kesan dalam hati. Gadis dihadapanku adalah pahatan sempurna dari sosok Sakura. Dia tidak ada bedanya mulai dari bentuk mata, warna iris, hidung, sampai pada bibir ranumnya.

"Sakura."

Setelah aku bergumam pelan, entah kenapa ekspresi wanita di depanku ini berubah.

"Maaf?"

Keningku berkerut sedikit. Apa ini wujud dari doa kami yang dikabulkan? Semoga begitu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Syukurlah!

Senyumku merekah. "Tidak. Maksudku kau mirip dengan bunga Sakura."

Lamunanku berhenti saat beban pada tanganku menghilang. Dia telah mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." Dia berdiri.

Aku menahan posisku sejenak. Dari bawah, kulihat rambut _pink _panjangnya melambai-lambai. Satu perbedaan yaitu pada rambutnya yang kini tidak pendek lagi. Bunga-bunga di dadaku bermekaran banyak sekali. Sakura terlahir amat cantik—tidak! Dari dulu juga dia memang sudah menawan.

Aku pun memutuskan berdiri. Dia masih tetap sependek dulu. Aku masih ingat betapa mungilnya dia.

"Tapi kau benar. Perkenalkan," Tangannya terulur.

Kedua alisku terangkat. Keramahannya itu juga masih sama. Bahuku terasa sangat ringan kini. Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau telah memberikan lebih dari yang kami minta.

"Namaku Akasuna Sakura."

Aku meraihnya. Balas menjabat pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura, mimpi kita terkabul.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

AN:

Wkwkwkwk. Entah kenapa menurutku fic ini aneh. Alurnya kecepeten XD

Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic lebih dari 5k word. Mungkin karena aku pake genre nano-nano dalam fic one shoot. Oke, review ya^^

Salam tomat ceri!


End file.
